1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety razors and, more particularly, to safety razors that dispense a shave product such as shave cream, gel or lotion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Safety razors for shaving body hair are well known and generally include one or more parallel blades that are encapsulated in a molded cartridge. This molded cartridge presents the blades at an optimal angle to closely remove the desired whiskers or hair while leaving the skin smooth and uncut. The cartridge may be permanently affixed to a disposable handle such that the entire razor, handle and blade cartridge is discarded when the blades become dull. Alternatively, a disposable cartridge is removably attached to a reusable handle, wherein only the blade cartridge is discarded when the blades become dull. Thereafter, a new blade cartridge is attached to the handle for subsequent shaving.
Use of a safety razor requires the person's skin and whiskers to be first moistened and lubricated prior to shaving in order to obtain a close, smooth shave with minimal cuts and irritation to the skin. Thus, the process of wet shaving, (i.e., using a safety razor in combination with water and a shaving cream or gel to moisturize and lubricate the skin surface) has become commonplace. Typically, shaving cream or gel is packaged in a separate container and must first be dispensed into the hands of the user and then applied to the area of skin to be shaved prior to using the razor.
Today's society is increasing mobile and many times a person has a need for carrying personal hygiene items to different locations. This travel need might manifest itself in a short trip to the local gym or a longer trip, such as an out of town business trip. In these instances, the traveler may carry an entire personal care kit, often referred to as a toiletry kit, that is filled with such items as toothpaste, a toothbrush, a safety razor, a pressurized container of shave cream and other personal care products. However, carrying both a razor and a pressurized container of shave cream can be inconvenient. Moreover, current airline travel restrictions imposed by the Transportation Safety Administration (TSA) limit the size of containers that can be packed in carry-on luggage. Specifically, containers holding liquids, gels, creams and paste are limited in size to three ounces or less when carried by the passenger onboard the aircraft. Thus, smaller containers (three ounces or less) for shaving creams, lotions and gels are much more desirable for travel purposes and have been increasing in popularity, particularly among frequent travelers.
Most shave cream and gel products are packaged in metal cans, under pressure, along with a propellant agent to promote discharge from the container upon operation of a valve button. As noted above, the need to carry a separate container of shave cream is inconvenient when traveling, especially on commercial airlines. Additional problems associated with metal shave cream containers include the inconvenience of having to handle two separate items (i.e., a razor and a shave cream dispensing container) when shaving, as well as the added space needed in one's medicine cabinet to accommodate both the razor and the shave cream container. And, because the metal shave cream container is constantly exposed to water and moisture when shaving, the metal container eventually begins to rust. This results in the shaving cream container leaving unsightly rust stains, (i.e., rust rings) on the vanity counter surface and/or shelves in the medicine cabinet.
One safety razor that attempts to alleviate the problems of a separate shave cream container provides an integrated shaving cream dispenser in its handle. However, in order to use the handle dispenser, the razor must be inverted, whereupon the shaving cream is dispensed into the user's opposite hand with the blade cartridge facing down and the blades close to the hand that is holding the razor. The razor must then be turned upright in the user's hand in order to shave. Such a procedure can be awkward and clumsy, especially when the user's hands are wet and covered with shave cream.
Ideally, what is desired is a readily accessible, convenient, and ergonomic shave product containment system integrated with a safety razor that allows the shave product to be dispensed from a lower end of the razor handle with the razor held in the normal upright shaving position. It is further desirable to provide a replaceable cartridge that is filled with a shave cream or gel under pressure, and wherein the pressurized cartridge is structured and disposed for removable attachment to the razor. It is also desirable to have the cartridge form a portion of the handle or the entire shape of the handle of the razor. Finally, it is beneficial if the cartridge is formed and configured to provide an ergonomic and stylish handle on a razor.